game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Agency
The Agency ''', stylized as '''THEAGENCY, is an Online Multiplayer Social and Action game developed by Vaporware Studios and published by Sparklight Interactive in 2021 for Microsoft Windows exclusively, with ports for the Anima and Fusion in consideration. A dedicated online application for Microsoft Windows called DeepSpace was released in conjunction with the game. A later update released a mobile application called ChatBot. Gameplay The Agency is an online-only first-person action game taking cues from MMO's. It is divided into 2 core elements; A co-operative first-person shooter, with mechanics similar to Phantom War: Aftermath making it familiar for series veterans, where a team of players need to complete Raid like missions, and a social aspect based around exploring and interacting with the DeepSpace application. Missions consist of a variety of criminal activities, from carrying out heists and assassinations to drug trafficking and stealing high-end military hardware. Missions require planning and often a large degree of stealth and keeping a low profile. Players can equip gear and personas to upgrade their character stats, all of which can be bought using in-game money earned through completing missions. Missions can be selected in a large overworld map and new missions are required through the DeepSpace application. However during the course of the game's life cycle, non-violent missions and free-roam objectives have been added as mission alternatives. The DeepSpace application is the in-world version of the Deep Web. It is controlled initially by AI bots, but players are expected to start rooting into the DeepSpace, setting up traffic flows and datamining. The DeepSpace also serves as a narrative tool, with a lot of to some extent horrific sites, like murder clips or weird entities, and creepy stories and information available for the player to explore and read about. Throughout the lifecycle of the game, the DeepSpace will evolve and by searching through its many (black) market places, it will unlock new missions for the game, as well as introducing characters key to the overarching plot. The DeepSpace is also a threat to the player. They have to sign up with their profile, which saves the information and makes it in reach of data miners. That way entering the DeepSpace becomes a minigame in itself, managing fake "IP-adresses" and other types of information so that your in-game profile will not be targeted by player-controlled or AI hitmen, others will be able to see when you are online, when on a mission or hacked and robbed of earned money. However, players will also be able to set up coin mining operations and sell loot and services for money, as well as unlocking missions as aforementioned. There is a lot of risk and reward involved, creating a thrilling and tense experience while on the DeepSpace. ChatBot was added into the game after the launch and works in tandem with the DeepSpace as a Social and exploration aspect to the game. ChatBot is a text-based messaging service where players can communicate with NPC's and other players. Communicating with NPC allows players to select 1 of 3 responses to texts, as well as sending pictures taken in-game as an additional option, that can be used to unlock secret dialogue. However, communicating with other players can be done with free typing. Just like the DeepSpace account, the ChatBot account can be hacked or cellphone sniped by other players, so precaution is required while sharing game-sensitive information on ChatBot. Development The conception of The Agency began with the team over at Vaporware gaining interest in the hidden world inside of the Deep Web, which possesses very strange and compelling dynamics. The team started researching the population of it and began experimenting with concepts to turn it into an engaging experience. Familiarity with the Logic engine's First-person combat mechanics, the team settled on creating a dualistic game, 2 separate genres and gameplay manners combined into one game. Initially the Deep Web was only inhabited by AI bots and characters and would serve as plot narraters and a linear progression tracker. This was reworked when the team thought it would be better if players who weren't interested in the action part or vice versa, could still have a compelling experience without playing the other part, but also rewarding players trying out both. Unlocking new missions as a community effort was chosen instead of wave-based downloadable content as a result. The game mimics Phantom War's gunplay, keeping it easy and accessible. However, the game utilizes a total new way of customization, focusing on specializing in a certain role of a squad, with skills and equipment working in synergy instead of applying buffs to only to individual. There are also other influences from MMO games, with enemies varying in tiers and levels, with unique enemy types present in different missions who will require different approaches at tackling them. In the first content patch, Vaporware released another application, this time exclusive to mobile devices, called ChatBot, which would work in a similar fashion as the DeepSpace. The application was free to download and didn't require the game to be purchased, rather some dialogue missions require players to take pictures or share locations from the main game in the application. Players also have access to a lite version of the application inside the main game, but only to see notifications. Story The plot starts with the pseudonymous Player, and optionally his crew, robbing an arrested infamous white-collar criminal's mansion which is under police surveillance. The mission serves as the introduction mission to learn the game mechanics. After dispatching most of the police and forcing their way into the mansion, they enter a secret basement and insert a code into vault, opening it and escaping with the acquired datadrive from the vault. Back home, the player installs the software from the datadrive, which is called "The Garlic Router", which allows him to access the surface of the DeepSpace without being traced. From this point on, the player is free to explore the DeepSpace and take on contracts and missions in the overworld, as the leader of his own band of criminals known as the Agency, a contract-based criminal employer being payed to do the dirty work for whoever bids enough cash. The first pack of missions are mostly bank heists and other money theft based missions to satisfy the monetary needs of the organization. The Player gets in touch with a varied bunch of small scale criminals, slowly building a network across the state, as well as employing his first selection of Agents. Characters There are many different character types in The Agency. First off there is the Player, the anonymous leader of the Agency. He is the main profile of the game, but can also be chosen as playable character in missions. Then there are the Agents, playable characters with extensive backgrounds and personalities that are unlocked throughout the game and recruited for the Agency. Finally, there are contractors. They give the Player missions to complete, as well as having backgrounds themselves. For every mission, players can select their Agent to play as in that mission. Only one of the same Agent is allowed, meaning everyone has to pick a different Agent, with exception of the Player character, who is the only one fully customizable with an ambiguous background and thus in that aspect unique. Each character has its own level progression and skilltree, requiring some thought in picking the right Agent to work as a team, as well as having him on a high enough level for the mission. Customization Agents are all as said earlier levelled up seperately. By levelling, an Agent's skilltree can be upgraded to boost his level. Through the use of in-game of DeepSpace earned currency, Player can buy weapons and gear, which can be assigned to the selected Agent in the loading screen of a mission. Some Agents don't accept specific type of weapons or gear, meaning you got to buy different types of equipment to keep your selection flexible. Missions There are multiple mission types, each having a distinct layout and/or reward system. They also determine the lenght, depth and difficulty of the mission, with Theft missions being very short and easy to complete, while Raids are long and difficult. Theft Data Theft Operation Heist Takedown Raid Category:Games